militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Bell 47J Ranger
The Bell 47J Ranger is an American two-bladed, single engine, light helicopter that was manufactured by Bell Helicopter. It was an executive variant based on the highly successful Bell 47 and was the first helicopter to carry a United States president. Design and development The 47J was a four-seat variant of the earlier three-seat Bell 47H, the 47H was a deluxe variant of the 47G with a fully clad fuselage and enclosed cabin. The 47H proved to be too small and the 47J was developed. The "J" model was a single pilot aircraft with the pilot seat and controls position centered at the front of the cabin close to the 180° view unobstructed lexan "bubble" windscreen. A single bench seat at the rear of the cabin spanned its entire width and allowed for a passenger capacity limited by weight to typically 3 or 4 adults. Operational history In March 1957 two Bell 47Js were bought by the United States Air Force as presidential transport and designated H-13J. On 13 July 1957 a H-13J was the first helicopter used by a United States president when it carried Dwight D. Eisenhower from the White House. In March 1962 the two helicopters were moved from presidential duties but were used as VIP transports for the next five years until retired in July 1967. Variants markings at Pratica di Mare AFB, Italy in 2006]] ;47J Ranger :Production variant powered by a 220hp Lycoming VO-435-A1B engine., 135 built. ;4J-1 Ranger :Military VIP variant as the H-13J, two built. ;47J-2 Ranger :Production variant with a 240hp Lycoming VO-540-B1B engine, powered controls and metal blades.,Frawley, page 42 104 built. ;47J-2A Ranger :Production variant with a 260hp Lycoming VO-540-B1B3 engine and a collective boost system, 75 built. ;47J-3 :Italian built variant by Agusta-Bell. ;47J-3B1 :High-altitude variant of the 47J-3 ;47K :Training variant for the United States Navy, see HTL-7. ;HUL-1 :United States Navy variant with a 260hp VO-435-B1B, 28 built became UH-13P in 1962. ;HUL-1G :Two HUL-1s used by the United States Coast Guard, became UH-13Q in 1962. ;HUL-1M :Variant of thwe HUL-1 with a 250shp YT-62-A-3 turboshaft engine, two built became UH-13R in 1962. ;HUL-2 :Proposed turboshaft-powered variant, not built. ;HTL-7 :Model 47K training version of the HUL-1 with a modified two-seat cockpit and a 240hp Lycoming O-435-6 engine, 18 built, later designated TH-13N in 1962. ;UH-13J :Two Bell 47J-1 Ranger aircraft utilizing the 179 kW Lycoming VO-435-21 engine acquired for VIP transport of the U.S. President by the U.S. Air Force. Originally designated as H-13J until 1962. ;UH-13P :United States Navy variant for use aboard ice-breaking ships, Originally designated as the Navy HUL-1. ;TH-13N :The HTL-7 re-designated in 1962. ;HH-13Q :The HUL-1G re-designated in 1962. ;UH-13R :The HUL-1M re-designated in 1962. Operators ; *Argentine Coast Guard ; * Colombian Air Force ; *Hellenic Air Force ; * Icelandic Coast Guard ; *Italian Air Force * Carabinieri *Italian Navy ; *Spanish Air Force ;United States * United States Air Force * United States Coast Guard * United States Navy Aircraft on display * The first UH-13J, which first carried a U.S. President, is on display at the Steven F. Udvar-Hazy Center, Washington Dulles International Airport in Chantilly, Virginia. * The second UH-13J is on display at the National Museum of the United States Air Force in Dayton, Ohio in the Museum's Presidential Gallery. Specifications (Bell 47J-2A) See also * Bell 47 * Bell 201/XH-13F * Bell 206 JetRanger * Bell 207 Sioux Scout * OH-23 Raven * TH-55 Osage/Hughes 269 * Hughes/Schweizer 300 *List of military aircraft of the United States * List of helicopters References * * * * External links Category:Single-engined piston helicopters Category:1950s United States civil utility aircraft 47J Category:1950s United States helicopters